It is necessary to reduce the viscosity of coal fine slurries in order to make it pumpable. The viscosity may be reduced by the addition of water. The addition of water, however, reduces the active concentration.
It is an object of the instant invention to produce a stable dispersion or suspension, reduce the viscosity and reduce friction.